Heart to Heart
by heyhhsunny
Summary: Hermione founds out that Draco was cheating on her. Revenge has never been this sweet, not even when Hermione hit Draco on their third year in Hogwarts. SongFic. OneSHOT. bff!Harry/Hermione/Ron/Ginny, warning: broken!Dramione


**Hello. (: this is my first ever songfic. beta-ed by Abertha, my lovely friend~**

**Warning : broken!Dramione**

**Disclaimer : Called J.K Rowling today, she still wouldn't gave those sexy twins to me. Oh well, at least I tried. :P**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Hermione cried, curled up like a ball on the floor. Ron kneeled in front of her and hugged her. He patted her back, and stroked her hair, but Hermione kept on crying. She wept like a lost child. Ron did everything he could to stop her from crying, but Hermione's tears couldn't stop flowing from her eyes.<p>

The fireplace light up. Harry came out from it. Upon seeing Harry, Hermione ran towards him. She hugged him desperately, as if her life depended on it. Harry, though confused, wrapped his arms around her. He ran his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her. Hermione buried her face inside Harry's dress robe. She cried and cried, tainting Harry's clothes with her tears. Harry held her shoulder and moved her away from him. He held her chin and made Hermione look at him. She looked at him with puffy, red eyes. Her normally bright eyesdidn't shine anymore, and she looked totally lost. Her nose and cheeks were red from so much crying. Her unmanageable hair became so much wilder. "Oh, Hermione," he said, wiped away her tears and hugged her even tighter. Hermione wailed on his clothes.

After a while, her wailing subdued, it turned into little sob, and then it stopped. Hermione had fall asleep in Harry's arms. She was tired from crying. Ron rushed to help Harry. He carried Hermione, bridal style, into their guest bedroom. Ron laid Hermione on the bed there, and Harry covered her body with the blanket. Ron caressed her cheek, and put Hermione's hair behind her ears, as it had started to fall in her face.

Harry went beside him; they both looked at their sleeping best friend. She looked peaceful, unlike the crying Hermione minutes ago. She hiccupped in her sleep, and turned away from her friends. Harry sighed and looked at Ron. "Malfoy?" he asked.

"Malfoy," Ron said, his eyes still on Hermione.

-x-

Hermione turned the knob on her flat door, slightly surprised that it's not locked. "Draco?" she called while opening the door. Her eyes fell on a trail of clothes on the floor. Hermione frowned, those clothes clearly did not belong to her- they were all slutty and skimpy. She began to follow the trail; it led straight to their bedroom. She pushed open the slightly ajar door; Astoria Greengrass was shagging her boyfriend. That's new, and she's not the slightest bit surprised.

"Was the sex that bad, that you have to shag _her_?" she asked, smiling smugly at the couple, she figures being smug is better than being a retarded bitch right now. Draco gasped when he saw her standing at the door. He pushed Astoria off him, and frantically pulled any clothing he could find as Hermione walked away from the room.

"Hermione, love," Draco called after her. He managed to grab hold of Hermione's wrist and stopped her mid-track.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him angrily. Her eyes caught the sight of Astoria, standing in front of their bedroom, clad in the bedspread, smiling sheepishly at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and controlled the urge to hex the living daylight out of them both.

"I can explain. Honey, Astoria -"

"Explain what?" Hermione cut him off. "It's perfectly clear, _Draco_. Or are you saying that you are under Astoria's Imperius Curse, and you can't help yourself, but to shag her?" Sarcasm coated her tone. "I'm staying at Harry's, and don't you dare come after me. I'll be back tomorrow to get my stuff." And with that, Hermione pulled her hand off from Draco's hold and Apparated.

-x-

The next morning, Ginny visited them. Harry had called her actually, and she flooed quickly to their apartment.

"Stupid Malfoy," Ginny hissed while the four of them were having breakfast. "What'd he see in that Astoria girl anyway?"

Hermione shrugged and sipped her coffee. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but her cheeks had returned to their normal color, and she didn't look so fragile anymore. "For all I care, he's history," she replied calmly, quietly eating her breakfast.

Harry and Ron smiled at that statement. "That's the spirit, Hermione," said Ron. "Let bygones be bygones. Malfoy is a stupid prick for letting go such beautiful and smart witch as you, he's an arse, that man."

"Oh, stop it Ron, you're just saying it 'cause you're my friend," Hermione said.

"For real Hermione, you should really give yourself some credit," said Harry.

"Thanks," she said, her eyes shining with delight. "Oh, could you guys help me?"

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"My stuff at Draco's place, I need you to pack it all for me. I can go and do it myself, but I don't think I could stand seeing him at the moment."

"Sure love, anything for you," the other three agreed.

-x-

Draco was the one who answered the door. He was surprised to see Harry and Ginny, half-expecting to receive hexes. His wand was on his hand the entire time. Astoria was still there, clad in Draco's shirt when they levitated the box full of Hermione's stuff to the living room. The bitch couldn't even put some decent clothing on. Ginny accidentally lost hold of her levitation and the box knocked Astoria's head, slightly. The witch glared at Ginny and walked inside their room. Ginny smirked and stuck out her tongue towards her.

Draco, being decent, gave them orange juice when they were in the kitchen, taking all of Hermione's plates and china. Astoria, now wearing an oversized Slytherin shirt –obviously Draco's- was busy painting her nails red. Ginny thanked him, of course, but she accidentally fell and accidentally splashed the glass full of orange juice on Draco. Harry said sorry on Ginny's behalf, what a pity. And on their way out, Harry tripped, for real, and knocked over Astoria's nail paint. The red paint tainted Draco's shirt. Hermione had told Ginny before that that was his favorite shirt. Ginny had been elated over this news.

When they were leaving, using the floo network, Ginny accidentally dropped an Exploding Smoke Ink; it filled the entire living room with smoke, and covered Astoria and Draco in black ink. There was also black ink on the furniture. "Oops," said Ginny. She smirked at the sight of them, and snapped a picture. "Bye," she said smugly and flooed with Harry back to his apartment.

Harry can't help laughing when they've arrived. "You are one sneaky witch Ginny," he said. "Did you see the look on their face?" he laughed whole-heartedly. Hermione walked out from the bathroom, confused seeing Harry laughing. Ginny smirked. "And that Exploding Smoke Ink was just brilliant!"

"Why, thank you Harry. I took that as a compliment."

"What happened?" asked Hermione, walking towards them.

"This," Ginny showed her the newly developed picture, Astoria and Draco, standing side by side, covered in black ink. Draco was wiping black ink from his face, while Astoria just stood there, blinking her eyes, clearly shocked beyond repair. Hermione laughed. She wiped the tears that came out from her eyes due to laughing so much.

Ron walked into the apartment and was confused to see them laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked them, they looked at him for a moment, and continued laughing.

"What?" he demanded.

-x-

They were all huddled on the sofa, watching Ella Enchanted. It was Muggle Movie Night, well that's what Ron called it anyway. Halfway through the movie, a commercial was shown; five girls singing in an unknown language (Hermione told them later that it was Korean) who were trashing their friend's boyfriend's place.. "Hey Hermione, what's Malfoy doing tomorrow?" Ginny asked when the commercial was over.

"Going to the gym, I guess, it's Saturday, he freaks out if he doesn't work out. Why?"

"We should really do that to Malfoy, you know, thrashing up his place. You still got his keys, don't you?"

"That's an excellent idea, Ginny. What do you guys think?" Hermione asked, looking at the two men beside her.

"Yeah, we should really do it," said Ron, joining in on the fun.

"No, we should not," Harry protested, stood up from the couch and glared at the three of them. "It's breaking the law breaking in other people's house, and you're supposed to be the responsible one, Hermione, I think better of you," he said in a fatherly tone. "I'm not letting you guys trash Malfoy's place,"

"Oh, Harry, you're no fun," Ginny complained.

"And besides, it's Malfoy's place," Ron tried to reason it out. "Since when did you become nice to _Malfoy,_ anyway?"

"Yeah Harry, he did break Hermione's heart, and she's your best friend," Ginny added.

"Please," Hermione put on her best puppy-dog pout, and looked at him with her innocent eyes. "I promise I'll be good."

"Oh, alright," said Harry, defeated. "But I'm not following you guys. It's childish, and don't look at me that way Hermione."

"But Harry, you just have to!" she pouted.

"No buts, Hermione, you should be thankful that I let you guys do this."

Hermione puffed up her face and sighed. "It's not the same if you're not there," she sighed. Harry ruffled his hair and sat down on the couch.

"Let's just enjoy the movie," he said finally, and they resumed watching it.

-x-

The next day, they actually managed to coax Harry into their plan. Mind you, it took a lot of sulking, Hermione's innocent look, puppy-dog pout and even threatening him with the Imperius Curse. The four of them Apparated in front of Draco's apartment building. They saw him walk out of it with Astoria.

They look at each other, grinning, well, except for Harry; he just stood there, glaring at them. Hermione had to drag him into the building and pushed him into the lift –they agreed to not use magic, because of Harry, except when they really need to– luckily, the fourth floor was empty when they arrived, and they were wearing all black clothes, even Harry, Ginny made him do it. It might have been suspicious, but they felt it would be fun.

Hermione easily unlocked the door using her key. Surprisingly, Draco didn't use magic to lock it. All four of them entered his apartment. Hermione looked around, the place had changed, it's only her third day leaving, and Astoria has already put her mark on everything. Hermione's pictures were no longer there, and the furniture had changed drastically, even the wallpaper. The only things that hadn't change were Draco's things.

They didn't waste any time and went straight to Draco bedroom first. Even here, Hermione notice, Astoria has laid her mark. Furious, she open Draco's wardrobe and took out his expensive dry-clean only robes, Ginny and Ron followed suit, while Harry just watched them took out all of Draco's clothes, and even some of Astoria's.

Hermione throw out his clothes one by one out from the window and it went straight into the pool. Ginny followed suit, even Ron said that it was fun. They managed to coax Harry, and he happily threw all Draco's clothes out. They all grinned at him.

"What?"

"It's fun, isn't it!"

"Well, yeah, I have to admit," he said sheepishly.

They laughed and threw some more clothes out, until there were no clothes left. Next they went to the kitchen, casting a Silencing Charm, they smashed all Draco's plates, mugs and even his favorite mug, which was Hermione's gift by the way. They laughed like some five years old playing with the mud.

Then they went to the bathroom, putting in dye into Draco's shampoo. Ginny reckoned that Draco will look nice having blue-colored body, ("He'll look exactly like the Smurfs!" "What's that?"), and green hair. They changed his mousse with whipped cream, and even his toothpaste with Canary Paste (courtesy of Weasley Wizard Wheezes).

Moving on to the living room, the four of them ripped of the entire cushion, covering the room with white feathers. Ginny took out the spray paint out of her bag. ("Fred and George magically made it permanent, so no magic could make it disappear." "Cool.") They drew graffiti on the wall; Ginny drew a ferret, Ron wrote Chudley Canon and all even drew a Quiditch Pitch, Harry drew trees, a snitch and a ferret with Draco's face, while Hermione wrote:

_We could have had it all_

_But you just have to end it_

_Serves you right anyway_

She figured that even a blind man could see that this was all her doing, so why not just show it?

Not one wall inside the apartment was spared; all of it had paintings on it, even the pictures was heavily drawn on. Hermione smiled happily seeing their work and charmed the apartment so Draco couldn't use a simple spell or charms to repair anything.

Satisfied with their work, the four of them leave Draco's apartment and Apparated back to Harry and Ron's place. Harry went to take a shower, while Ginny went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Hermione and Ron flopped on the couch, tired with their 'work'.

"Hey, Hermione?" called Ron

"Yes, Ron?"

"Will you do that to me if I dumped you?"

"Maybe, if you're bad to me," said Hermione smiling. Ron scrunched up his face. "I was joking," Hermione laughed.

"But you know that I'll never hurt you, right?"

"Yes, I know that."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Thanks for taking your time reading this. I appreciate it so much. *hugs*<strong>

**^^ reviews?**


End file.
